


脑洞二

by shisanshuiya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya





	脑洞二

脑洞二

沈穆 × 唐锦笙(酒吧老板)  
故事背景:一个运动手环引发的狠拍

唐锦笙和工作人员交代完事情后直接回了办公室.   
他一开门便看见了坐在沙发上的男人，嘴角下意识的扬了起来，径直向面前的男人走去.

「你怎么提前回来了？」唐锦笙被面前的男人拉进怀里.

「想我了没？」男人宠溺的揉了揉唐锦笙的头发问.

「嗯」唐锦笙痴痴的看着面前自己男人俊美的脸庞:  
「想死你了.」

两人亲热了一会儿，互相在对方耳边诉说着思念.

「我们家锦宝这几天有没有听话啊,嗯？」那人一边说着一边把手伸向唐锦笙的身后拍了拍.

「我一直很听话的好不好～」唐锦笙红着脸小声嘟囔着。

「我给你的私人医生打过电话了.」男人的低沉的声音在他耳边响起.

唐锦笙抬头对上那双深不见底的眼睛，那人却只是平静的看着他，看不出丝毫情绪来.

「还不肯说实话么？」男人用手摩挲着唐锦笙的后颈.

唐锦笙的心直接提到了嗓子眼上，上次因为身体的事被教训之前那人就是这样.

「医生说药给你配出来了.」男人朝办公桌的方向抬了抬下巴:  
「我就直接帮你取回来了.」

唐锦笙心里的那根弦彻底崩了.   
「沈穆我错了你别生气.....」唐锦笙吓的连老公两字都不敢叫了，连声音也染上了哭腔.  
他是真的怕啊，沈穆生起气来教训他可是一点情面都不留.

「嗯?」沈穆用另一只手摸了摸唐锦笙漂亮的脸蛋，皮笑肉不笑的看着他.  
「还有什么是你唐锦笙不敢的啊.」

唐锦笙这次直接哭了，咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，眼泪大滴大滴的往下落.

「手环到底是怎么坏的？」沈穆眼神一下子凌厉了起来.  
「说!」

「是我....是我故意....」  
唐锦笙还没说完就被沈穆一手捏着后颈肉一手拽着胳膊按在了膝盖上.

唐锦笙还没来得及消化后颈的疼，一下又一下的火辣辣的疼痛就在身后炸开了.  
巴掌虽是隔着裤子，打在身上却是比任何一次都要疼.  
唐锦笙害怕的不敢出声，死死的咬着攥着的拳头呜呜的哭着，默默的忍受着身后一下比一下重的巴掌.

身后的巴掌只落了五六下便停了，房间里只剩下唐锦笙断断续续的抽泣声.

「下去，回家. 」  
只有四个字就足以吓的唐锦笙滚落到地上，连揉都没敢揉就跌跌撞撞的爬了起来.

身后疼的发麻，连着几天的熬夜又有些低血糖，一下子站起来让唐锦笙又是一阵眩晕.  
沈穆看在眼里又增添了几分怒火，强忍下踹人的冲动拿了办公桌上的药就走了出去.

一路上唐锦笙坐在副驾驶上看着沈穆手臂上暴起的青筋吓的大气儿都不敢出. 

回到家后沈穆就径直向卧室走去，唐锦笙刚要跟上就听见了沈穆的吩咐:  
「去洗澡.」

唐锦笙心不在焉的洗完了澡，正擦头发的时候浴室门被打开了.  
沈穆的胳膊伸了进来，手里拿着一件白色的体恤.

唐锦笙看着自家男人骨节分明的手和锻炼的强壮有力的手臂，想着一会儿就是它们要代替沈穆教训他，后面就隐隐作痛.

「内裤....」唐锦笙接过衣服怯怯的问到.

「不用穿了.」沈穆的语气不容置疑.

唐锦笙抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一下还是换上了沈穆给拿的衣服.  
衣服是半长款，前面被盖到了大腿跟，后面仅堪堪遮住了半个屁股.

唐锦笙穿好后忐忑的向卧室走去，刚到门口，就看见沈穆抱着胳膊背对着他看着一床的工具发呆.  
他的心跳仿佛漏掉了一拍，迟疑的一下，红着脸下定决心似的开口：  
「老公，我知道错了你打我吧！」

「闭嘴.」  
沈穆头也没抬，  
「去客厅对着墙站着反省.」

唐锦笙咬了咬嘴唇，听话的去了客厅.

沈穆只在里面拿了板子和藤条，把其余的放回衣柜旁的工具桶里，坐在卧室的床上点了根烟.  
他得先自己冷静一会儿消消气，他怕现在出去再把人给打坏了.

唐锦笙看着墙上的花纹想到了上次也是被沈穆这样罚站.那都是好久以前的事了. 

那时候他还在念高中，班里流行减肥，唐锦笙也跟风走，背着沈穆偷偷吃维生素代替吃饭，一天吃的饭只有从前一顿的量。沈穆以为他得了厌食症要带他去看医生，结果第二天他就低血糖晕了过去。他醒来就看见了沈穆那双布满红血丝的眼睛还有下巴上没时间打理的胡茬。  
沈穆一直以为他那是厌食，从那以后沈穆就报了一个烹饪课，每天调着样的给他做好吃的，就怕他不吃饭.  
后来他实在忍不住了，觉得自己不能再骗他了，就一股脑全都招了.  
他记得沈穆当时气的浑身发抖，藤条抽断了两根.

他心脏一直都不好，也算是遗传了她妈妈.只要休息不好就会头晕.沈穆为了他的身体跑遍了全市的医院，买了一堆药，然后一个个的筛选，尽量让自己吃的是副作用最小的最有效的药，每次买药都是亲力亲为，甚至还把他爷爷的私人医生请来给自己看病.

为了不辜负沈穆的一片苦心他一直都听话按时吃药，可是他这次怎么就犯浑骗他呢?

沈穆去培训的这三个月，他几乎每天都在熬夜，他怕沈穆发现还故意弄坏了能检测睡眠的智能手环.  
他越想越后悔，觉得自己这么糟蹋身子根本就对不起沈穆.  
熬夜，撒谎，单是其中的一条就能让沈穆抽死他.

沈穆灭掉手里的烟，拿起一个小金属夹和板子藤条出了卧室. 

唐锦笙正反省着，身后便是一凉.

衣服的后摆被沈穆用夹子夹到了腰部的位置，印着五六个掌印的挺翘的屁股瞬间暴露在空气之中.

沈穆用板子来回摩擦着凸起的掌印，并没有下一步的动作.

唐锦笙被身后那道目光看的满脸通红，板子在他屁股上来回摩擦羞的他恨不得找个地缝钻进去.  
这简直比凌迟还要难受！  
「老公...」

「啪！」

「呃......」唐锦笙刚要说话，就被沈穆一板子抽了回去.

「啪！」接着又是狠厉的一下.  
唐锦笙被抽的向前趔趄了一步，咬了咬牙又退了回去，用手扶着墙讨好似的分开了腿把屁股又往上送了送，脸红的直接到了耳朵根.

沈穆挑了挑眉，但手上的力是一分没减.

「啪！啪！啪！」连续的三下全抽在了右臀上.

唐锦笙右边屁股先是像炸开了一般，接着就是火辣辣的疼，这次的力度比以往的都重，一下顶了五下.唐锦笙忍得辛苦，小心的喘着气.

「啪！啪！啪！」又是同样的力度打在左边.

「啊....」唐锦笙痛呼.

沈穆不给身旁的人儿一点喘息的机会，抬手又是连续的几下又急又重的责打.

唐锦笙的屁股本就不大，四五下板子就能把屁股照顾个遍，如今这仅十几下的板子抽的唐锦笙的屁股红了一片，严重的地方因板痕的叠交已经起经肿了起来.

身后还是狠厉的责打，唐锦笙疼的身体不由自主的往下滑.

在他就快要支撑不住滑下去的时候，沈穆一把攥住他的手腕将他连拖带拽甩在旁边的茶几上.

沈穆拿下衣服上的夹子扔在一旁，把手按在唐锦笙纤细的腰上，继续挥着板子.

唐锦笙还没反应过来，便被按在了茶几上，被迫高高的翘着屁股，迎接着身后一下又一下带着怒火的抽打. 

「啊...！疼...沈穆我错了...」唐锦笙小声的抽泣着，沈穆从没对他下过这么狠的手，才三十余下就把他的眼泪逼了出来，他这次是真的怕了.

沈穆下手毫不留情，板子挥的似是要刻进肉里一般，板痕叠加之处红肿的吓人.

「不、不要......啊！沈穆我错了，我知道错了呜呜呜........」唐锦笙疼的来回挣扎，奈何被沈穆死死按住丝毫不得动弹.

「啪！啪！啪！」又是狠厉的三下抽在相同的位置.  
「你再动下试试！」

唐锦笙被抽的嘴巴张了张却发不在一点声音，还没缓过来身后就又是沈穆一下下的无情的责打.

「不动了不动了我不动了呜呜....」唐锦笙像波浪鼓一样的晃着脑袋.  
「我错了沈穆我错了....」唐锦笙有些绝望的哭着，开始了无尽的认错模式.  
「我不该熬夜不该撒谎骗你...啊！！！不该背着你偷偷去看病开药...呜呜呜.......」

「咳咳咳...」唐锦笙被自己的口水呛到了，一边哭一边咳嗽.

沈穆放下手里的板子，皱着眉头拍着他的后背，一下又一下的帮他顺气。

「咳咳、咳.....」  
唐锦笙把手伸向身后握住沈穆的手，  
「别、别打了...呜...我错了....」

「还有三十下.」沈穆收回了手，再次拿起板子，用不容置疑的语气说道.

「不......」唐锦笙语气中带着哭腔，腰再次被沈穆按住，已经布满深红色板痕的屁股再次被迫高高翘起.

「啪！」狠厉的板子再次兜着风落下，沈穆手上的力度只增不减，第二轮的板子更加的难捱，身后的疼痛再次被唤醒，无声的叫嚣着.

「啪！啪！啪！」又是连续的不放水的三下.

「不！」  
那板子简直是要刻进肉里，疼的唐锦笙额头上出了一层薄汗，腰被沈穆死死的按住，只能无助的摇头.  
「不要——啊！我不敢了....我再也不敢了....」  
唐锦笙不停的求饶，可回应他的只有一下又一下兜着风挥过来的板子.

身后的板子不知道挥了多久才停下，唐锦笙疼的大脑一片空白，只剩下无助的抽泣，沈穆从没这么狠的打过他.

「还敢熬夜么？」头顶上方响起沈穆没有温度的声音.

唐锦笙咬着嘴唇狠狠的摇头

「说话！」沈穆抬手又是一板子，抽的唐锦笙一激灵.

「不敢了！不敢了！！」唐锦笙赶紧答道，生怕沈穆手里那吓人的板子再次落下.

沈穆这次没有再落下板子，而是把手放在上面，一下又一下的揉着面前那被自己抽的高高肿起的双丘.

原本有弹性的屁股被抽的布满肿块，碰一下都疼，但此刻屁股在人家手里，唐锦笙只能默默的忍受着.

唐锦笙以为沈穆已经消气了，转过头小心翼翼的看着他，沈穆依旧是面无表情的抿着嘴，眼里看不出一丝波澜，

沈穆又揉了两下就收起了手，拍了拍唐锦笙的屁股  
「床上趴着去.」

唐锦笙抬起满是泪痕的小脸，不可思议的看着面前的男人，眼里充满了恐惧. 

是啊，沈穆刚才只跟他算了熬夜的账.

「不....不能再打了....我不敢了...啊！」  
唐锦笙还没说完就被沈穆拎了起来.

唐锦笙一边挣扎一边语无伦次的求饶  
「不要...不要再打了...我错了我错了！！不......」

沈穆力气大的惊人，把人拽进了卧室甩在床上.

沈穆刚要转身回去那藤条，唐锦笙就踉踉跄跄的下床要往外跑.

沈穆一把就把唐锦笙拎了回来，手臂兜着风抬了起来，唐锦笙以为沈穆气的要扇他脸，吓的闭上了眼睛.

他还是舍不得的.

沈穆看着面前人儿满是泪痕的脸和那瘦弱的身板，原本抬起的手还是没能落下.

疼痛没有如期而至，唐锦笙小心翼翼的睁开了眼，下一秒就被沈穆捏住了下巴.

沈穆狠狠的捏着他的下巴往上抬，让他被迫与自己对视，唐锦笙疼的眼泪又掉了下来，他感觉下巴快要被捏碎了，但是他连躲得胆子都没有.  
沈穆的眼睛通红，额头上也暴起青筋，眼神凌厉的吓人.

犯了这么多的事还敢跑，沈穆他被气的已经快要失去了理智.  
「你还想跑？」沈穆声音冷的像座冰窖.

「嗯？」  
光是一个单音节的反问就吓的唐锦笙站都站不稳了，身后的两团肉像火烧了一样的热，还一跳一跳的疼着. 

唐锦笙害怕的咬着嘴唇用力的摇头，小手紧紧的攥着沈穆的衣袖，语无伦次的求饶：  
「不敢了我真的不敢了....」

他现在脑袋里全是疼和害怕，根本就不知道怎么做才能让沈穆消气，只能攥着他的衣服小声的抽泣.

沈穆看了他半晌，叹了口气，用手粗暴的擦了擦面前人儿满是泪痕的小脸.

「小兔崽子....」沈穆皱着眉头看着哭的身子一抽一抽的唐锦笙.  
「你要我拿你怎么办啊......」  
「你这次真的，挺让我失望的.」

唐锦笙慌张抬头看向沈穆，那人眼中除了生气和心疼还多了几分失望.  
唐锦笙彻底慌了

「我错了老公.....我保证这是最后一次! 真的....」他拉住沈穆的手放在自己红肿滚烫的身后.  
「你打我吧，我知道我该打....你打我吧...」  
唐锦笙平时脸皮薄的被沈穆调戏一下都要脸红好久，如今请罚的话轻而易举就说了出口.  
他已经没功夫在管那些什么耻辱和自尊了，他这次是真的怕了，他怕沈穆真的对他失望.

唐锦笙跌跌撞撞的跑了出去，再回来时手里拿着那让他害怕的藤条.

唐锦笙使劲的把藤条塞进沈穆的手里，生怕他不要.

「你打我吧...只要你别不要我怎么打我都行....」唐锦笙说着说着又有些哽咽.

沈穆看了他半晌，把藤条扔在床上，伸手摩挲着面前男孩早已哭红了的双眼，败下阵似的叹了口气，道：  
「我怎么会不要你呢，嗯？」  
「你这小脑袋里啊，天天装的都是些什么？嗯？」说完还恨铁不成钢的戳了戳男孩的脑袋。

「唔....」唐锦笙一手揉了揉被戳疼的地方，另一只手小心的揉着身后高高肿起的两团，鼻子一抽一抽的，低头看着地板，好不可怜.

沈穆面无表情的拍掉唐锦笙揉着后面的手，唐锦笙吓了一跳，两手攥着衣服下摆，不敢和他对视.

「我罚你是因为气你不爱惜自己身体，你跑我生气是气你逃避责任，」  
「敢作就要有被揍的准备，跟我在这偏离话题是没有用的。」  
「还有，」  
沈穆顿了顿，捏着唐锦笙的下巴让他和自己对视  
「我永远都不会不要你.」沈穆认真的看着唐锦笙.  
「你扳不过来的毛病我帮你.」  
「改不了就拉过来揍一顿，看看是你屁股硬还是我的板子硬.」  
「一顿改不了就两顿.」

「那...要是两顿也改不了呢.....」唐锦笙吸了吸鼻子小心翼翼的问.

「那我就管你一辈子」  
沈穆认真的说道，而后又戏谑似的拍了拍唐锦笙的滚烫屁股.  
「只要你到时候六七十岁了还被我按在腿上打屁股别害臊就行」

「哎哎哎...老公你干嘛？？」  
刚感动的都要冒了鼻涕泡的唐锦笙瞬间就被沈穆拽着胳膊按在了腿上，一时间天旋地转.

「干嘛？」沈穆挑了挑眉，一巴掌拍在唐锦笙被迫高高翘起的双丘上，清脆的声音回荡在卧室，让人光是听了都觉得肉疼.

唐锦笙疼的仰起了脖子，不敢过分的挣扎只能两只脚互相蹭来蹭去，两只手也疼的绞着床单，好不可怜.

然而面前施暴的男人确是没有半分怜惜之情，他只知道屡次犯错的熊孩子就应该被狠狠的教训.

「啪！」接着又是狠厉的一下，疼的手下的男孩身体一颤  
「撒谎的孩子不应该被揍么？」

「啪！」  
「不狠揍一顿怎么能长记性?」  
沈穆说一句打一下，巴掌挥的阵阵生风，光是听着都震耳朵.

「啪!」  
「嗯？宝贝你说呢？」

唐锦笙疼的后背都绷了起来，半晌才发出一声惨叫：  
「啊.....！」

唐锦笙感觉屁股都不是自己的了，他没想到光是几巴掌就能这么疼.

「我错了.....」他抽抽泣泣的认错.

「放松.」沈穆拍了拍唐锦笙紧绷着的屁股.

唐锦笙刚放松下来，沈穆就连抽了五六个巴掌.

「别.....」唐锦笙带着哭腔，小幅度的挣扎着.  
「我错了...呜.....我不敢了...」

「啪！啪！啪!」 回应他的只有身后一下接着一下的毫不留情的巴掌.

唐锦笙疼的直蹬腿，怕沈穆生气不敢大幅度的挣扎，只能无助的把手伸向身后，攥着爱人按在自己腰上的手.

「别打了老公...求你.....」唐锦笙哭的上气不接下气  
「我再也不敢了....」

沈穆看着男孩小心翼翼攥着自己的手，火气消了大半，但还是又一巴掌拍在了已经布满掌印的高高肿起甚至有些地方已经有了紫砂的屁股上.

「哪错了？」男人把手搭在男孩红肿滚烫的屁股上问到.

「我不该撒谎.....」唐锦笙连忙回答.

「啪！」又是毫不留情的一巴掌.  
「还有呢？」

「啊！」唐锦笙疼的两条腿来回的蹭.  
「我不该熬夜！不该逃避责任....啊！」  
唐锦笙每说一句沈穆就会补上一巴掌.

「再犯怎么办？」沈穆问完又是连续的三下

「呜....打...打我....」羞耻和疼痛让唐锦笙崩溃的大哭起来.

「怎么打？」面前的大家长丝毫不为所动，依旧不依不饶的问.

「狠狠的打...呜呜呜.....」

「啪！啪！啪！」又重又急的三下全部打在了两个臀瓣的中间.

「再犯就把屁股抽烂拍下来做手机壁纸，听见没？」说完又是一巴掌.

「听见了听见了！！」唐锦笙说完整个人都虚脱了，趴在沈穆腿上小声的抽泣.

终于打完了，唐锦笙想着，把手伸向了身后，还没等揉就被沈穆一巴掌拍开

唐锦笙顾不得手背上的疼，惊恐的回头看着沈穆.

「还没打完？」唐锦笙吓的连滚带爬要下去.

「啪！」沈穆又是一巴掌拍在唐锦笙已经饱受摧残的屁股上力道却是减了不少，全然没了惩戒的意味。

「还敢乱动，没挨够吗？」

唐锦笙被沈穆的反问吓得一激灵，趴在沈穆腿上不敢动弹.  
「不敢了我不敢了.....」  
刚刚的那一巴掌虽说没有用力，可拍在早已伤痕累累的屁股上无疑是雪上加霜，他这次可是真的有些被打怕了.

「怕我了？」沈穆摸了摸他的头.

听着语气自家男人应该是已经不生气了，唐锦笙松了口气，危机解除之后，小脾气也瞬间上来了.  
「没有.....」唐锦笙把脑袋埋在床上，大大的吸了一下床单上的香味，鼻子有些酸酸的.

「委屈了？嗯？」沈穆又恢复了平日里的温柔好丈夫的形象，手覆在唐锦笙高肿着的双丘上，一下下的揉着.

「别别别，疼.....」唐锦笙疼的眼泪又要出来了，沈穆虽然已经很揉的很小心了，但是对于唐锦笙来说无疑是第二次酷刑.

「这么多事？」沈穆笑着把唐锦笙从自己腿上捞了起来，屁股悬空抱坐在自己腿上.

「你嫌弃我了？」唐锦笙撅着嘴看着沈穆.

「我打错了？嗯？」沈穆没有回答他的，捏了捏他的脸.  
「你不该揍？」

唐锦笙没好气的拍掉沈穆的手，  
「你别转移话题.」

沈穆看着唐锦笙挑了挑眉

「我都知道错了.....」唐锦笙说话的语气瞬间软了下来.

「你还打那么重....」唐锦笙说着说着又开始掉眼泪.

「不狠打你能长记性？」沈穆捧着唐锦笙的脸，用手使劲的替他擦了两把脸上的泪水.  
「这么爱哭，嗯？」

「哼 !」唐锦笙吸了吸鼻子，一把搂住沈穆的脖子，把脸埋在沈穆的肩膀上.

沈穆在男孩看不见的角度宠溺的笑了笑，一手搂着男孩，一手覆在男孩已经饱受责罚的屁股上.

「以后不许再熬夜了」

「嗯....」唐锦笙依旧把脸埋在爱人的肩上，带着鼻音闷闷的答道.

「不许再撒谎骗我」

「嗯....」唐锦笙听话的应着.

沈穆揉着唐锦笙的屁股，在他耳边说到:  
「再敢撒谎操.死你.」

唐锦笙红着脸抬起头一口咬在沈穆脖子上.

「嘶...你属狗的吧！」

THE END


End file.
